Sorceress
"They say I trick people with magic...but my fire is real enough!" Sorceress is an Uncommon hero classified as a Damage Dealer. She uses Wand weapons and Cloth armor. Description Damage Dealer: A powerful spellcaster who controls illusory magic Skills Active Skills: * Lightning Stroke: Deals X Damage (Ranged, Short, Single, Lightning) * Mirror Image: Creates two images with X Health (Short, Self) * Beguile: Target is stunned (Ranged, Short, Single, Stun) * Fire Storm: Deals X Damage to all enemies (Ranged, Long, All Enemies, Fire) * Blade Barrier: Incoming melee attacks reflect X% of Damage, increases Armor by Y% briefly (Short, Self) Passive Skills: * Studious: Increases Training Points from Combat by X% (Self) * Illusory Magic: Mirror Images have X% more health and Beguile lasts longer (Self) * Evocation Magic: Fire Storm and Lightning Stroke Damage increased by X% (Self) Soul Skill: Prismatic Sphere: All Enemies are affected randomly with one of: take X Fire Damage, Frozen, take Y Poison Damage 5 times Strategy Sorceress has always struggled to find a use in the game due to Warlock being superior for a number of reasons. Firstly, Warlock has a greater choice of offensive skills. All 5 of her active skills are attacks, one of which is AoE, one of which is a self-heal, and two of which do major damage that further receives a buff from a passive skill, Dark Patron. Sorceress only has two offensive skills, Fire Storm and Lightning Stroke, and while both of these are buffed by a passive skill (Evocation Magic), this does still mean that she doesn't have a third attacking skill the way Warlock does. This is not to mention that Sorceress doesn't have a way to self-heal and doesn't have an extremely powerful single-target attack, making her unfavorable compared to Warlock. The second problem is that Sorceress is slower than Warlock. Not only is Warlock's Initiative lower than that of Sorceress (making her skills cycle first), but Warlock's active skills are comparatively faster in cooldown. Most notable is Ball of Darkness, which is a short cooldown, compared to Fire Storm, which is a long cooldown. This makes Sorceress even less comparable to Warlock in damage output. Major problem number three is Sorceress's inconsistency. Warlock's soul skill, Shadowy Censer, always deals Shadow Damage over time to all enemies. Every time. You can count on it doing exactly what it says. Sorceress's Prismatic Sphere, meanwhile, is random. You could want all enemies to receive fire damage and instead get nothing but freezes. Or you could want certain enemies to get stunned and instead give them poison damage. The RNG factor of Prismatic Sphere makes damage output even more unreliable for Sorceress and a worse choice overall. These are by no means the only problems, and other intricacies can be found in certain areas if you look for them. In short, even though Sorceress can deal good damage with Wand of Endless Suffering, Warlock can deal much better damage with no downsides to counterbalance. With that being said, Sorceress seems to be completely useless and not even worth noticing when investing in heroes... ...were it not for the Graymarrow Wand. Graymarrow is so unbelievably powerful as of 2.0 that it makes both Warlock AND Sorceress overwhelmingly strong damage dealers. With Sorceress wielding Graymarrow as well as wearing Spellthread Robe to boost her damage by 10%, her damage skyrockets to the point where it doesn't matter whether Warlock or Sorceress is attacking you; by the time that you can figure out which one it is, you're already dead. Thanks to the Graymarrow buff, Sorceress went from a joke hero that remained overshadowed for the entire game to a beast that can compete with all the other damage dealers in nearly all forms of battle. Category:Heroes Category:Uncommon Heroes Category:Damage Dealers